


Watch You Sleep

by rilsan



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Lives, Happy Ending, M/M, no angst (kinda), post episode 24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilsan/pseuds/rilsan
Summary: Ash was supposed to die in the library, he was ready too. Instead, he didn’t die. He was given another chance at life.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 27





	Watch You Sleep

The idea of dying was never a very lovely concept or topic to think. However death would eventually catch up with everyone somewhere, somehow; death will always meet you. He looked down at the letter covered in his blood and tears, he felt bad, Eiji’s once neat handwriting now smudged, his tears bleeding through the paper which would lead a stain. Ash’s breathing was slowing down, he was dying, sure it was slow but he was dying. Aslan Callanese was dying and he was convinced it was his time to go. 

Eiji once told him he wasn’t like a leopard and he could change his fate, Ash never understood the leopard or what Eiji had meant, but in his finale moments he thinks he understood what they meant. 

His face laid on the now crinkled piece of paper as he took what he thought and wanted to be his last breath, yet that’s not what happened. He fell unconscious and from afar he looked like he was asleep, but up close you could see the blood dripping onto the wooden chair. The lady approached him and gave him a slight push on the shoulder “Excuse me, you shouldn’t be-“ She froze in horror seeing the blood stained on the paper, she ran for her coworker to call an ambulance a Ash’s still body laid on the floor of the library.

In what he wanted to be his finale moments he felt at peace, knowing someone truly loved and cared about him. It was selfish of him, he thought if he died he couldn’t hurt Eiji anymore, he has yet to think about how Eiji would feel if he had died. He was just happy he got to read the letter fully, that after suffering his entire life he was finally at peace in that dim lighted library reading the letter Eiji gave him.

His ears rung, the sound of a heart monitor rung in his ears and he felt a sharp pain in his stomach every time he moved. Was he not dead? His chest tightened trying not to cry, he was ready to die then and there in the library. And instead he woke up in the hospital, still alive, still suffering. He had taken himself getting stabbed as a sign, it he let the stab wound kill him then, Eiji would never be hurt again. Ash only brought pain to Eiji, he needed to die for Eiji to be happy. He was prepared to die. He sat up in the hospital bed but immediately fell back feeling a sharp pain in his chest, right where he had gotten stabbed. He looked around the hospital room, it was much like when he had been put in a hospital after skip died. The sun shinning in through the windows and he could see outside that, it was snowing.

On december 20th Ash, no, Aslan was supposed to die. He was ready to, but he didn’t. More so, it was a sign to him, Ash had died, not Aslan. The boy who needed to act strong and use a gun to protect himself was dead. Not Aslan. He would tie up lose ends in New York and then he happy, maybe even have a life with Eiji where he was in peace. He likes thinking of that, where he could recover from the trauma and be happy with Eiji. He had almost let that go, he knew now, that Eiji would he safe, and he didn’t need to die for that to happen. 

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a nurse walking in “You’re up already?” It was less of a question and more of a statement. Ash only had one thing on his mind “Was there anything I came in with? Specifically a letter”

The nurse nodded “oh, yes of course. We can give it back to you later? Is there any family we could call for you?” 

Ash only groaned in pain while trying to set up, “In face, yes. My dad, Max Lobo.” Max wasn’t his real father but he was a father figure to him, Ash didn’t mind calling him his dad. He handed over Max’s number to the nurse and watch as she left. 

What time was it? Ash truly didn’t know, Eiji must already be on his plane on his way to Japan by now. It was for the best. Eiji didn’t need to be worrying about Ash. 

That’s the last thing he remembered before falling back to asleep. He was tired both mentally and physically, he was the young age of eighteen and had suffered so much. Sometimes, he was so exhausted he couldn’t even get out of bed. He felt like giving up some days, but, he had Eiji. What was his relationship with Eiji? He truly didn’t know. He would say friends but friends don’t die for each other, they don’t risk their lives for each other either. Lovers? No, while he did have some more romantic feelings for Eiji he had never done anything sexual or even slightly romantic with him. They kissed once and it was only because Ash needed to tell him a message. The only thing he could think of was soulmates.

He had heard of soulmates from Griffen, two people who seemed to be the other half of them. Eiji and Ash fit that exactly, they risked their lives for each other, they knew each other liked the back of their hand. 

Yes, soulmates was the right word.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo okay so i MIGHT add a second chapter but it’d more like be an epilogue with how Ash and Eiji are in Japan together probably set around a year after the events of this fan fiction. Tell me what you think in the comments!!
> 
> also the fan fic is named after a girl in red song ‘watch you sleep’ i think it really fits ash and eiji so i used it for this fan fiction!! i actually use song titles on all of my fics that i think the ship and or character(s)!!


End file.
